Unbreakable Bonds
by teamchildrenofthemoon
Summary: I do not own twilight all characters belong to SM the only characters i created are Jonathan and Celina. This is a Twilight fanfic mainly based on a real werewolf or Children of the moon as they're called and his vampire sibling and also a Jane/OC (werewolf) Pairing This is my first fanfic ever so enjoy and criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

A real werewolf named Jonathan and his vampire twin sister named Celina are taken in by the Cullens, but will Jonathan's being a child of the moon cause conflict with the vegetarian vampires, and what happens when he falls in love with one of the most deadliest Volturi Vampires in existence.

Chapter 1

Jonathan's pov

I ran through the partially lit forest as fast as I could as the moon glowed brightly in the night sky. Not a single cloud loomed above as it shined down on the ground below and cast some recognizable tree shadows. I began to take my clothes off as time started to run out on me. These were the nights I hated with every fiber of my being, they were the nights that would give me nightmares for the rest of my life. Tonight was the night of the full moon, where I would turn into a gruesome beast that made even the cruelest of vampires look human.

As I waited for the time to come I remembered my first encounter with this type of creature. My friend Tommy and I were out exploring the woods like we always did on full moons. We would scope out the night sky and see all the creatures that would lurk at night. Little did I know the creature we would encounter would change my life forever.

Tommy and I were ready to head back home when we heard snarls coming from within the tree line. "What the hell was that" I asked in a frightened tone.

Tommy was always the fearless one however and answered "Stop being a baby it's only a wolf, we'll just kick it across the field if it comes near us".

What came out of the tree line however was a giant hulking beast. It looked like a wolf but had the movements similar to an ape. "What the hell is that thing !" I yelled, but a part of me already knew what it was I just couldn't believe it.

The beast stared us down and in an instant it charged at Tommy. "Run Jonathan get out of here !" he screamed at me, but I refused to just leave my friend behind.

My instinctive reaction kicked in and I picked up the first thing I saw which was a stone and threw it at the giant wolf like creature. It turned around and started charging toward me. I began to run but it was so much faster than even the fastest sports car I've ever seen. It swiped one of its claws as I tried to jump out of the way. I felt a sharp contact hit my right shoulder before falling into a ditch. The werewolf turned around and I knew it was headed for Tommy. The last thing I heard was Tommy screaming in terrible pain and agony as I slowly passed out from the hard fall.

I slowly snapped back into focus as I finished recalling that painful night. No one knew about how my first encounter went and I liked to keep it that way. Not just because most people would assume I was a nut case and lock me up in a hospital but because I was never the type to dump my hardships on others. I always tried to remind myself there are those who suffer more than I do.

As I continued to wait for he time to come I heard some rustling in the forest. 'Damn it' I thought to myself. 'I told her not to come near me after her check on the forest' I stood in silence hoping she would arrive before the turn. If there's one thing a werewolf will attack on site and not stop until they're dead it's a vampire.

It was one thing to be a werewolf but completely different thing to be a werewolf with a vampire as a twin sister. My sister Celina was turned into a vampire a few months before I was scratched. I never saw her after the months she was turned. She had gone to a party and disappeared. The police searched for her for nearly 3 weeks and finally the search was called off and my sister was presumed dead. It was a heartbreaking moment for me and my mom. Aside from my mom my sister meant everything to me. She was always the tougher sibling protecting both of us from bully's. She joined cheer during our high school year and hung out with all of the cooler cliques. She always hated them but I knew the only reason she did it was to keep me from being bothered by anyone. I was never much of a talker I mostly kept to myself and only hung out with my friend Tommy. I didn't come across my Twin sister again until after our mom's death. She showed up at the house the night my mom died. We both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She looked to different and immediately I could tell something was different about her. Her brown skin looked so pale and her eyes were a blood red color.

As we both stared she finally spoke up and said. "Jonathan…. I… I don't know what to say…." She moved at what seemed like lightning speed and embraced me. I immediately burst into tears. I couldn't believe she was alive this whole time, but as she hugged me I felt how cold her arms were and how strong of a grip she had on me.

"Celina what happened to you, and why are your eyes red, and your arms they're so cold like if you're…" I stopped myself from going any further but I knew she was different now just like I was.

She stared at me and began to sniff the air "Jonathan you smell like… no… you can't be one of them." I looked at her and knew that there was only one thing she could be to be able to sniff out what I am and to have such a cold body temperature almost as if she was dead, but before I could respond she said "I'm a vampire Jonathan, that's why I disappeared. If I had come back my thirst for blood would have made me attack you and mom."

My face went pale as I began to fear if she might attack me when I admitted to her what I was. Every urban legend I ever read said vampires and werewolves were natural enemies and since it wasn't a full moon I knew my own sister could crush me as easily as if she were crushing an empty soda can.

After taking a deep breath I finally spoke. "I'm a werewolf, I was scratched by one while me and Tommy were out in the woods during a full moon and well Tommy… He didn't make it." She gave me a sympathetic look which took me by surprise. Sure she was my twin sister but I still expected her to at least give me a disgusting look for being natural enemies now but instead she came and embraced me once again.

"Jonathan I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, I'm just glad to have you back." I returned her hug and said. "We can't stay here anymore people will start asking questions once they find out you're not dead." She finally released me from her hug and agreed "You're right we've got to keep moving, I know of this place in Washington state that's said to have a vampire coven living there and a wolf pack whom they have a treaty with." I was surprised to know she found out quite a bit about her vampire kind while I knew little about werewolves still. Even I agreed however maybe that wolf pack residing in Washington could have some answers mainly as to when the transformation will stop causing extreme pain. I grabbed what I could hold in my hand when she said "Get on my back and hang on" I was slightly confused but did as she said and before I knew it we were flying in the air. It seemed there was more to vampires than just crucifixes and wooden steaks.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I finally saw her emerging from the tree line. 'Thank goodness she made it in time before the change.' I could never imagine myself hurting her in my animal form unintentionally and I would never be able to live with myself if I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will try to update on a daily basis as long as I don't get writers block. Reviews would be appreciated and I welcome any and all criticism.**

Chapter 2

Celina's pov

I circled the entire forest area surrounding Jonathan, he wanted to make sure no people were in the area when he changed. We had been traveling for 2 weeks now heading to a small town in Washington called Forks. It took us longer than expected since I couldn't fly for to long for risk of being seen by a manned aircraft, I couldn't run fast for to long either since I'd risk being seen by other people and on top of all that we could only travel at night otherwise my diamond like skin would be exposed in the sun.

I don't remember much from the night I was turned. All I can recall is leaving my friend Katie's party around midnight, as I was driving home my car broke down and while I tried to call for a service tow truck a man appeared before me. I never got to see his face but all I remember was him grabbing me and biting into my neck. I waved my arms around to try to get him off me but what I witnessed was something I would only ever think of seeing in the movies. The man was sent flying off into the distance almost as if a force field tossed him away at which point I lost consciousness and passed out. When I awoke I was craving blood and had no heart beat. I could hear everything so clearly and had strength like a super hero would in the movies. It took me a while to come to terms with that fact that I was a vampire, something I had only thought existed in fairytales.

The change didn't just turn me into a being that could crush a semi truck into rubble. It also gave me other abilities. I was able to fly now as crazy as it sounded though I'm still attempting to master the ability. I gained another power as well. I could shoot force fields out of my body, which explained how I sent the vampire who changed me flying off like a rocket. This power was almost like telekinesis except it had nothing to do with the mind, all of it was a physical ability.

I finished making a check around the forest and finally concluded that no one would be stupid enough to come out here at night not even campers. I made my way back to Jonathan where I found him standing behind a line of trees. He was really tense and I could see fear in his eyes.

"Hey sis did you make sure the place was clear ?" he asked me anxiously.

"Yes its clear Jonathan believe me if there were people in the area I would have smelled them by now." I've never seen a werewolf transform but then again I didn't know werewolves and vampires existed either. I've only ran into one werewolf when I was first changed. I picked up one of the most disgusting scents I ever came across. The smell was like a mixture of sewer water and wet dog or wolf in this case. When I reunited with Jonathan again I knew what he was as soon as I decided to sniff the air as weird as it sounds.

He looked at me at me sad eyes and said "thank you for helping me tonight I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." My twin brother had always been the polite one. No matter what he always assumed someone was irritated by him or that it was a pain to help him and he would apologize for it. Sometimes his apologies got annoying but still I always loved that about my brother, no matter what he always had his manners.

"It's not like I had anything better to do genius, so how does this work out ? Do you just gradually turn into a rabid wolf ?" I asked him as I was curious. From what he told me the change brought a lot of pain 'the worst you could imagine' as he had said. If there was one thing that I always hated was my brother going through any type of pain especially if there was nothing I could do about it.

He replied and said "It feels like I'm going to die every time it happens. Sometimes I wonder how I survive the change." I became curious as well but the only thing I could think of was that he contained a healing factor of sorts in his animal form that would heal the damage the transformation did.

More questions entered my mind as I asked "Are you aware of what you're doing once the change takes place ?" I knew little about vampires still let alone werewolves but I hoped he at least was able to have some control enough to stop himself from harming someone should the time come. He looked down and said "No, I blackout once the wolf takes over. I don't even remember what happens once I wake up but sometimes it comes back to me in bits and pieces or when I'm dreaming at night the wolf's memories will surface."

Sadness hit me as I took in his words. 'Such a horrible curse for him to have' I thought to myself. At least as a vampire I can fall from 30,000 feet in the air and still survive. I could turn a car into scrap metal. Hell I could even fly and shoot waves of energy from my body. No matter how bad it was being a vampire I could defend myself from anything or anyone, I was immortal. Jonathan on the other hand wasn't. Yes he stopped aging as well just like I did but he was still as fragile as any other human. Once a month he could turn into a hulking rabid wolf that could probably take out 12 vampires without breaking a sweat, but that was just it, only once a month which meant the rest of the time he could die as easily as a human would. No matter what I would always protect him from any vampire that tried to harm him. 'As long as I'm around I'll keep you safe Jonathan I promise.'

I was so deep in thought until a quick scream caught my attention. I looked up and saw Jonathan with his arms across his stomach almost like a kid would do when he would have a tummy ache. "What's wrong are you ok ?" I asked him.

"Its coming I can feel it already, everything is starting to get numb. You have to go Celina its not sa-" Before he could finish his sentence he screamed again. I began to worry that something was wrong.

"Are you okay ?" I asked again as he recollected himself and stood up straight again. Light tears ran down his face and my heart sank seeing him in such pain.

"This is all part of the change, you need to go there's not much time left, get of here please sis." I nodded and turned around to leave. "I'll come back for you in the morning" I said to him as I flew up into the sky. As I looked down I saw everything. He began to scream again in pain and agony. Never in my life have I heard someone scream like my brother was. The crunching of his bones made me cringe and I fought hard to resist the urge to go down there and try to help him but I knew there was nothing I could do. I floated in mid air in silence as I watched hair grow all over his body, his nose and mouth extending to form a wolf like face, his ears pointing up and claws growing out of him. His screams started getting deeper and deeper until they began to sound like wolf snarls. A tail began to grow out of him and his muscles extended. What stood below me now was a giant beast almost the size of a 1 story house maybe a little over 12 feet tall. I watched as it ran all around the forest tearing through everything it came into contact with. Not caring what it destroyed and not stopping for anything. No this was no it. This thing this creature no matter how much of a mindless beast he had turned into was still my brother. I watched from above as he continued on with his path of destruction throughout the forest with the moon shining brightly in the sky. A child of the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the views sorry I have not updated I've been busy with work but here you guys are. Remember criticism is welcomed.**

Chapter 3

Jonathan's pov

My eyes struggled to open as the sun began to rise in the sky. I looked at my surroundings and saw numerous trees clawed up, but no blood on me so at least I knew for a fact I didn't attack anyone or anything last night. I looked around and saw Celina standing a few feet away from me looking off into the distance. 'Wow she looks almost like a statue' I thought to myself.

"About time you got up, even as a wolf you're still not an early bird." She said to me.

She turned around shutting her eyes and tossed a pair of clothes at me. "Thanks" I said as I got dressed. I pulled some water out of my bag and washed my face and hands with it. The last thing I want is to draw attention and what draws more attention than being a mess. Celina her eyes and gave me a sympathetic look. I assumed she took my transformation pretty rough.

"When you said the change hurt I didn't imagine it would be that way" She said with a sad look on her face.

"I know but all I can do is live with it. After all its only once a month" I responded.

"Once a month for the rest of your life" She said as she walked up to me and handed me a sandwich and some chips. I grabbed them and devoured them as if I had never eaten. If there's one thing I've learned is that werewolves have an appetite the day after the full moon.

"I went out last night while you were running around attacking everything insight and grabbed it for you, I almost forgot you still need food and sleep." She chuckled. I liked seeing my sister in a good mood. I guess having me back in her life was all that mattered to her now.

"Did you uhh well get a bite yourself last night ?" I asked trying not to make it sound bad. I knew she needed blood but it still made my hair stand knowing she had to kill other human beings to get it.

She smiled slightly and said. "Yes, but never ask me that again.. I prefer not to creep you out, I can still read you like a book Jonathan and I know you've never been comfortable with people getting hurt so just know that the people I drink weren't good people themselves lets leave it at that." I nodded knowing it pained her to have to kill others in order to survive. Still she was my sister and I couldn't hate her for that no matter how many people she's had to kill.

"How far do we have left to go ?" I asked her. We had been traveling for quite a few days now but having to travel only at night and me having to stop for rest and sleeping didn't really help out the situation.

"We should be there today by noon since this whole forest connects to Forks, Washington." she responded.

"Traveling by day ? Are you sure that's safe ? Someone might see you in the sun." I asked knowing how her skin sparkled like diamonds if she stilled in the sun.

She smirked and said "Look up at the sky genius." I noticed the overcast that was beginning to build up. It surprised me how fast the weather could change here. I was always used to California being bright and sunny and the occasional overcast, even in the winter it seemed like the only time clouds would be out was when it rained. "Forks is known for its cloudy skies and a lot of thick forestry that blocks out sunlight." She said.

"How will we find this family of vampires or the wolf pack and what do we say to them ? We can't just say hey I'm a vampire and I'm a werewolf and we need a hand fitting into the human world" I asked her. What worried me more was how the family of vampires might react towards me. Celina said they had a treaty with a nearby werewolf pack but I wasn't in that pack nor did I ever want to be a part of one if I ever cam across one. What would that pack do to Celina if they came across us ? My mind raced as I thought of all the possible outcomes but all I could do is trust my sister's idea and go with it.

"Forks is a small town so I'm pretty sure a family of vampires will stand out to me. I also don't think I would have a problem sniffing out a pack of wolves." She responded to me. "If you're afraid of the Vampires trying to kill you they'll have to get through me first, and I think I can take a bunch of werewolves, you guys are just as fragile as humans." She told me. "Stop worrying we'll be fine and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you" I nodded and smiled. She was always protective of me even as kids, I just wish I had strong abilities like she did so I could protect her for a change.

"Alright I think we should get going if we want to make it there soon." I said.

"Alright then hop on we can fly as long as we don't go above the tree tops." As I was about to get on her back she suddenly turned around and stared into the forest. She scanned it and moved in front of me standing in a defensive position. "What is it ?" I asked her. She remained silent for a few moments before answering.

"Nothing I guess I'm just a little to anxious, come on hop on lets get going." I got on her back and we flew at a low altitude, non stop to Forks Washington.

Celina's pov

"Alright then hop on we can fly as long as we don't go above the tree tops." I said to him, but before he had a chance to get on my back I sensed someone in the forest. It had the scent of a vampire. I turned around and moved in front of my brother. 'Where are they' I asked myself. I knew I smelled them, they were watching us for a while from how strong the scent is. How could I have been so careless not to notice it. I was so lost in my concentration that I almost didn't here my brother talking to me.

"What is it ?" He asked me.

"Nothing I guess I'm just a little to anxious, come on hop on lets get going." He took a firm hold on to me and I flew off. 'Who could have been watching us and what didn't they attack us' I pondered to myself. It would have been easy since I didn't even sense them approach. Finally I shrugged it off and believed I was just being paranoid. I was still new at being a vampire and didn't know much about it. I came across a nomad vampire named Peter during my first month of a newborn life who explained to me that vampires have laws. Laws placed by a large coven known as the Volturi. They were the largest and strongest coven in the world residing in Volterra Italy. One of the laws that existed in the vampire world applied to me and I was breaking it. It was the 3rd law that stated 'Dealing with Children of the Moon for purposes other than extermination is prohibited and punishable by death'. Children of the moon was the name the Volturi gave to werewolves since they turn only on the full moon. If this Volturi ever found out about Jonathan they would surely kill both of us.

It was from this same vampire that I heard of the Cullen coven that resided in Forks. He explained to me that about 7 years ago the Cullen's had an altercation with the Volturi. Two of the Cullen members had a child that was a vampire-human hybrid. The Volturi mistook her for an immortal child which was also forbidden and punishable by death. Peter had told me how the Volturi would have killed them all had the Cullens not gathered witnesses and had the pack of wolves to back them up the Volturi would have slaughtered them all. What puzzled me however was why they didn't say anything about the Cullens' alliance with the werewolves. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Jonathan say

"How do you fly so well I mean you've only been a vampire for 6 months." I laughed to myself. Even as humans me and my brother were so different given the fact that we were twins. He was always shy, polite, and sweet. He was light skinned with black hair and brown eyes and was always a really chubby one. I on the other hand was always loud, outgoing, blunt and sometimes came off as cold and mean. My hair was black and extended a little past my shoulders and I was brown skinned with brown eyes. After my change my skin became a more light brown color and my eyes had turned red from the blood I drank.

"I guess it sort of came instinctively, I'm still trying to get a grip on my other power sometimes if I get to angry I can accidentally send someone or something flying off." I answered him knowing the last thing I wanted to do was lose my cool around him and find out I shot him all the way into outer space.

"We're almost there it should take us an hour at the most." I told him as I continued to fly through the forestry. Hopefully these Cullen's are open minded enough to listen. As I flew over I sensed that we were being followed a scanned the forest around us as I flew but I couldn't see anyone near us. If we were being followed then it had to be the same person who was watching us earlier. I couldn't afford to stop so I sped and continued on.

"Can you slow down a bit I think I'm about to throw up" Jonathan said. I laughed and thought to myself 'Oh brother this is going to be a long hour.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for the views and for being patient. As always criticism is welcomed.**

Chapter 4

Jane's pov

I ran through the forest heading towards forks. Aro had sent me to check up on the Cullens and see how there half-breed was looking up. I always despised Bella, her shield rendered my strong ability useless. Just 7 years ago she had mocked me in our confrontation. She shielded Edward while I had him incapacitated and then preceded to shield everyone else. That smug smile she gave to me still angered me every time I thought about it. How could I Jane Volturi have allowed myself to be mocked by someone like her. As I ran through the forest I noticed so many of the trees were torn into. There were claw marks all over them it seemed whatever was here wasn't in such a good mood. The scent in the area was disgusting. It smelled like a sewer water mixed with wet dog. Even that wasn't enough to describe how unbearable it was. It was so strong that I almost didn't smell the vampire scent mixed with it. I had smelled this scent before though it was the scent of a child of the moon, a werewolf.

I continued to walk towards the destroyed forest path and both the vampire and the werewolf scent grew stronger. I heard two voices talking and silently ran towards them making sure not to make a sound. It was a guy and a girl both looking around 18 years of age. The vampire scent came from the girl and the werewolf scent came from the guy she was talking to. I stood silently within the tree line. Something about the wolf was odd. Normally I would be ready to make a head on attack. Being natural enemies meant we were supposed to try to kill each other. Something in me however wanted to walk to him and introduce myself. 'Ridiculous why would I introduce myself to my mortal enemy' I thought to myself. I was able to catch there names. The girl was named Celina and the guy was named Jonathan. They both had a striking resemblance that only someone the same as them could pick up on. They were both twins, just like me and my brother Alec.

"Alright I think we should get going if we want to make it there soon." I heard Jonathan as he was called say to his sister.

"Alright then hop on we can fly as long as we don't go above the tree tops." Celina told him.

As I took a step back a stepped on a twig and it snapped. No normal human would hear it but to a vampire I might as well have screamed my location to them. I saw Celina turn around and search the forest. She stood in a protective stance in front of her brother. I stood my ground knowing if I were to move even the slightest she would hear me. She finally gave up and what I saw next shocked me. Her brother got on her back and she flew. Never before had I seen a vampire with an ability like that. The ability to fly.

I let them get ahead and followed closely behind them. I managed to hear that they were headed to Forks to find the Cullen coven. 'Just my luck' I thought to myself. That werewolf still bothered me. Something about him called to me. I couldn't explain what I felt but it was almost as if something was dragging me to him.

I followed them for what seemed like an hour when we got closer to Forks. They were getting closer to the Quileute tribe territory. The same tribe that those wolves resided in. 'This should be interesting' I thought. I kept my distance knowing if I got to close to there lands I would be killed. Even my power wouldn't be enough to subdue an entire pack of horse sized wolves. As I continued to follow them I began to pick up the smell of wet dog. 'Well it appears they're about to have a run in with the Cullen's pets.' I thought to myself. I followed them into the Quileute territory all the while maintaining my distance. If this Celina person had the ability of flight it might be interesting to see how these wolves are able to deal with her.

Jonathan's pov

Celina continued to fly through the forest at her incredibly fast speed. I grew more and more nauseous the more the time went by. I finally could hold it in no long.

"Sis can you please stop I need to puke" I told her.

She halted in mid air and landed gracefully on the ground. I hopped off her back and ran behind a tree. I unloaded everything inside me. I was glad there hasn't much to let out aside from the sandwich I ate. I began to feel a little more better when Celina came up to me giving me a water bottle.

"I can see you still get air sick. Come on I wasn't even going so fast." She said.

I took the bottle of water from her and rinsed my mouth out. I was glad we were finally near forks. I couldn't wait to finally meet other werewolves and hopefully learn how to control my transformation maybe even keep my human consciousness while I'm turned. I began to think about what Celina could have seen in the forest earlier. She seemed to alert the entire flight here. As if she were so certain someone was following us.

"So can you finally tell me what it was you heard in the forest back there ?" I asked her.

She unfolded her arms and answered. "I heard a twig breaking, whoever was watching us was trying hard not to be seen. That's why they didn't move they knew if they did then they're position would be given away."

As I thought on who or what could have been following us I heard movement in the woods. I wasn't the only one as my sister turned around in an instant.

"Jonathan get behind me now." She instructed.

Before I could question I heard a low growl as a giant russet brown wolf stepped out of the trees. He was followed by more wolves one black, one sandy brown, and one grey. There were more but I was to afraid to count or even notice what color they were. What were they thought. They couldn't have been werewolves it wasn't even night time let alone a full moon. They were to giant to be normal wolves, these things were the size of horses. They stalked closer to us, it looked like they were ready to attack but continued to hesitate as if they were being careful about something.

I saw my sister tighten her fists and she said "Looks like these puppies want to play with us, that's fine I could use a good work out."

She moved both her arms towards the wolves and immediately had sent them all flying into trees. The wolves recovered quick and all charged at my sister. She flew up into the air however and the wolves looked up in amusement. The way they reacted was almost as if they knew this wasn't normal. They were thinking like humans were. That's when it hit me. These wolves must be humans, they must have the ability to change into a werewolf at will and retain there sanity. Just then I noticed the large sandy wolf ran up to me. I expected for it to attack me but instead it just stood there in front of me. I realized it had no intention of harming me but rather protecting me. Of course they must have thought Celina was trying to harm me. I noticed my sister look down at me and say.

"Get away from him you oversized dog." She rushed down towards the wolf and threw another energy wave at him and sent him flying into the other wolves. She stood in front of me and I saw the the wolves getting back up and trying to charge again. Celina was preparing to shoot another wave at them but before she was able to I screamed.

"STOP !" They all stopped and stared at me in amusement. I began to speak to the wolves.

"We don't want to fight we're just trying to get to forks, we're looking for a family of vampires that live near here. They're known as the Cullens." Celina looked at me as if I had lost my mind and said.

"Are you nuts ? You do realize you're trying to communicate with about a dozen wolves who were just trying to kill us."

"They're not wolves they're like me they can turn into a wolf but they're not wolves they can understand us." I told her. She continued to stand a few inches in front of ready to react at the slightest sign of aggression. The wolves all looked at each other before retreating into the forest.

"Ok so what exactly is going on here ?" Celina asked as she dropped her energy waves and eased up a bit. Before I could answer nine really tall males followed by one female emerged from the trees all of them only wearing shorts and shoes except for the female. Two of them came up to us while the rest stayed behind. I stepped in front of Celina who still kept her guard up a bit incase they tried anything. One of them spoke up and said.

"I'm Jacob Black" He said. Then he pointed at a young looking kid and the girl next to him and said "These are Seth and Leah Clearwater, they're part of my pack." The other guy addressed himself and said.

"I'm Sam Uley and these are Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, Embry, and Quil. They're part of my pack."

I extended my hand to them and said. "I'm Jonathan." Neither of them shook it. Instead they both stared at Celina before Jacob finally spoke up and asked.

"Why are you traveling with a bloodsucker ?"

"You should watch what comes out of that mouth dog unless you went to see how high you could fly." Celina told Jacob. Before it escalated any further I spoke up and said.

"Her name is Celina, and she's my twin sister." They all looked as us in shock. It was as if they were witnessing history in the making. I figured a werewolf and a vampire sibling weren't to common but I didn't think it would be enough to make a group of werewolves look like they had just seen a ghost.

"Are you done asking stupid questions or would you like to know what size shoe we wear as well ?" Celina asked them growing impatient. "We're trying to find the Cullens so if you guys don't mind we'll be going now"

Sam spoke up and said "The only bloodsuckers allowed on our land are the Cullens if you wish to find them we'll gladly escort you to them."

"We don't need you to escort us anywhere." My sister spoke again growing more and more irritated.

The girl named Leah spoke up and said "You're outnumbered bloodsucker so you're not in the position to be telling us what to do."

"Look at that I'm guessing you're the big mouth of the pack. Well I'm sorry to piss in your cheerio hun but we're out of here and there's nothing you can do to stop us from leaving." She grabbed my hand and took off into the sky. "Next time bring 10 more of you and then maybe it'll be an even fight oh and Leah try showering once in a while so you won't stink like wet dog." She shot off flying again this time towards the Cullens.

"You didn't need to be rude to them Celina." I told her.

"Calm down I'll send them all some chew toys as a peace offering." She said smirking.

"I can smell a lot of vampire scents coming from ahead we should be there in 2 minutes."

She told me. I thought to myself 'If the wolves reacted that way towards Celina, I wonder how the Cullens will react when they see me' I hid my nervousness as we approached closer to where the Cullens were. Seeing those wolves gave me hope though. Maybe I could finally find away to control my animal form. My heart began beating louder as we approached a huge house that could pass off as a mansion. Here we go lets hope it goes better than our Wolf encounter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again thank you for the view and one review. As always criticism is welcomed.**

Chapter 5

Jane's pov

What I had just witnessed would have taking my breath away had I still needed to breathe. That girl Celina had powers beyond anything I had ever witnessed in my 1000 years of being in the Volturi. Her powers didn't seem to come from the mind such as most of the Volturi members and even the Cullen's or the Denali's. It came from her body, it was a physical attack like the vampire named Benjamin from the Egyptian coven. Aro once stated that the strongest vampire abilities were those which were physical because no mental shield could stop them. Something else set her apart from even Benjamin's ability to control the elements. It was her ability to fly which made her a deadly opponent and that wasn't even counting the fact that she had just handled nearly a dozen shape shifters with ease.

I continued chasing after them as they made there way to the Cullen's home. 'What would the human loving Cullen's do once they see a child of the moon in front of there eyes' I thought to myself. They know all to well its one of our laws to kill any werewolf we come across. It was all plain and simple yet why didn't I eliminate him myself if that were the case. 'Well he has a sister who can take out an army of shape shifting wolves without breaking a sweat' I told myself. Yet something inside me felt that there was another reason I didn't destroy him.

Ridiculous, those creatures are our mortal enemies and they must be destroyed just like Caius said, all they are is mindless uncontrollable beasts once a month and the rest of the time they're weak pathetic humans. 'Yea just keep telling yourself that you know there's more to it than that, you felt something for him.' I shrugged the thought off and focused on the task. Merely check up on the half-breed and make sure the wolf is dealt with, as for his sister well I'm sure Aro would love to know of her and her abilities. I slowed down as they approached the Cullens. I knew Alice would have most likely saw me coming but she would have a big surprise when she finds these 2 arriving instead. I stopped with enough distance to make sure I wasn't within hearing range of Edward's mind.

Jonathan's pov

After a few minutes of flying we finally came to a stop.

"I can smell them, I think they know we're near" my sister said. I followed closely behind her as we walked towards the Mansion sized house. Before we could get any closer 8 people came out so fast it was like they blurred. Celina stood in front of me once again and got her power ready for an attack. I assumed these were the Cullens.

8 vampires stood in front of us. One was a male with bronze hair who stood at around 6 ft tall. This guy could pass off as a pretty boy if he were on a reality show. Next to him was a girl her hair was brown and long passing her shoulders, next to her was a young girl who looked around 16 or 17 she had long brown hair as well. I eyed the rest of them one of the other girls had had black short hair barley reaching her shoulders and was short around 5ft tall next to her was a scared looking vampire his hair honey blonde and around the same height as the bronze haired one, he looked like he was holding in a lot of pain. Next to them was a beautiful blonde haired girl her hair almost looking like a gold color taller than the short girl she seemed to scrunch her nose a bit in disgust, I could tell she caught a whiff of my smell, next to that one was a huge muscled guy with black hair and he was taller than the rest of them. Finally the last couple was a man and a woman who looked to be there early 20's the man had blonde hair and hade a welcoming but hesitant look to him and the woman had brown hair, she gave off such a heart warming look that for a second reminded me of my own mother.

"Alice why I thought you said it was Jane who would be arriving" the bronze haired one said to the short vampire.

"It was Jane who I saw Edward and I still see her arriving but I couldn't see them" She replied back to him.

"Ugh he reeks more than the wolves do what is he ?" The blonde haired girl said with a disgusted tone. Her words sort of hurt and I looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"Care to run that by us again Blondie" my sister responded. Oh boy here we go.

"What did you just say to me ?" The blonde girl responded, but before it went any further the blonde man stepped forward and spoke.

"Welcome" He said in a polite tone. "I'm Carlisle and this is my family" He pointed to the others. "This is Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and my wife Esme." I looked at them each and remained Silent.

My sister spoke up and said "I'm Celina" she gestured towards me "This is my twin brother Jonathan, we heard about your coven and your alliance with the werewolves so we came here."

"You're a vampire we know that but what on earth is he ?" the one named Rosalie pointed at me. "I've never smelled anything like him before."

"He's a werewolf" Edward answered.

"So he's like Jacob then ? I thought his kind only existed here" Renesmee asked.

"Maybe old fea boy has relatives he never told us about" Emmet chuckled.

"Well that explains why I couldn't see you coming in my visions. Darn shape shifters why must they block me." Alice said in a pouting tone.

"There's something different about him" said Jasper

"You're right he doesn't smell like any of the other shape shifters his smell is more stronger and more different and I'm sorry to say but you really do reek more." the one named Bell said.

"He's not a shape shifter he's a werewolf." Edward said.

Carlisle spoke again. "Are you trying to say he's" but Edward cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes he's one of the children of the moon."

Celina eyed them all not letting her guard down. They all stood silent and in disbelief while Bella and Renesmee just stood there looking confused. Just then 3 people came out of the forest. I had recognized them they were those werewolves from before, Jacob, Seth and Leah.

"So they made it here after all" Jacob said. Celina eyed Leah and I saw a smirk on her face. 'Oh please don't say anything stupid' I thought to myself and I could have sworn I saw Edward look right at me when I thought that almost as if he heard me.

"You disgusting blood sucker how dare you tell me to take a shower more often if anything your stench is far worse than mine that sick sweet smell is disgusting." Leah said.

"Oh look the wolf is on her period" Celina responded. "Don't you have anything better to do than to pick fights with girls more prettier than you." She said with a smirk.

Carlisle spoke up. "Jacob, you've met them already ?" He asked.

"No but we intercepted them while they were on there way here. Celina gave us quite the fight she has some power on her" He said.

"Look we're not here to fight we just don't have anywhere else to go and my brother thought he could use the werewolves knowledge and find out more about his kind." My sister said.

"They're not actual werewolves" Edward said. 'What did he mean they're not actual werewolves' I asked myself.

"I mean they're not children of the moon like you are. They're just people with the ability to shape shift into a wolf but they could have taken on any other form it just happened to be a wolf by mere coincidence." He said. My hopes had sunk with those words. So this travel was for nothing. I was at a loss of words that I almost forgot he answered my question without me asking it, but how could he know.

"I can read minds" He said with a smile.

My sister eyed the short one and said. "I'm assuming you can see the future since you mentioned something about not seeing us coming in a vision." Bella spoke next.

"I can shield myself or anyone I want from other abilities though they have to be mind based for it to work." I saw the one named Renesmee walk up to me and placed a hand on my cheek. In an instant I saw her whole life story everything from how she was born to Edward and Bella being her parents up Jacob imprinting on her and there near battle with the a large group of vampires when she was younger. She next put her hand on Celina's cheek and I saw my sister's eyes widen with astonishment.

"So she's half vampire and half human ?" my sister asked.

"Yes I am." Renesmee responded.

"So do the rest of you have any powers ?" Celina asked looking at the others.

"I can control emotions and sense them as well" Jasper said.

Esme spoke up this time. I had almost forgotten she was right there. "You two are welcomed to come inside we could talk more in there" She smiled at us.

"You can't be serious !" Rosalie shouted. "He's a werewolf just associating with him could put us all in danger including the wolves."

"Rosalie that's enough" Carlisle said almost sounding like a father would when he's scolding a child. "Please by all means you're welcomed to join us inside" He gestured at us to follow. We walked inside and I looked at there house in awe. It was so amazing I had never seen something this huge before and they kept it so clean. We each took a seat and I kept myself from making eye contact with any of them especially Rosalie, I could tell she really didn't like me.

"We need a place to stay, we can't go back to our city its way to sunny in California and everyone has already presumed me dead. If I were to show back up then everyone would start asking questions." She explained.

Carlisle gave her a sympathetic look and said. "You're more than welcomed to stay here but we'll have to keep your brother hidden, we can't risk the Volturi seeing him. Alice saw one of there high ranking guard members named Jane arriving, if she were to find out he was here we could all be in danger." Celina nodded slightly.

Bella looked at Carlisle with a look of confusion and asked. "What'll happen if the Volturi finds out about him ?" Renesmee then asked.

"She's right, they didn't do anything about Jacob and the others so why is he any different. ?"

"What is a real werewolf anyway I mean they're like us right they turn into wolves just like we do." Seth said. Carlisle spoke up.

"Children of the moon are far different than shape shifters. Even I don't know much about them only the basic stuff that I read while in Volterra." "Yes in a sense they are like you guys Seth." He nodded to them. "They turn into wolves but there physical stature differs than that of a shape shifter." Everyone listened intently seeming to know little to nothing about my kind. Carlisle Continued. "They only phase at night and during the fullest phase of the moon. At which point as you already know Jonathan they lose there human consciousness and become feral. They're like a rabid animal all that's left in them is rage and basic animal instincts and the need to destroy everything they come into contact with. They'll attack anything they come across, animals, humans, shapes shifters, vampires, even other werewolves sometimes."

Jacob spoke. "We've had legends about them in our tribe. Surrounding tribes would be attacked at there members killed by what they said was a giant wolf like creature that would attack once a night and vanish for an entire month. They assume it was us because of our ability to change into a wolf." Bella looked at him.

"So they existed here at one point to ?" she asked.

"Yes. Apparently they began to see a pattern, it would only attack during the full moon so we assumed it was a being that could only phase on a full moon night." He responded.

Carlisle Continued. "Werewolves ignore any amount of pain inflicted on them, they'll keep on coming even Jane's power wouldn't stop them. They have a near god like healing factor which is the main reason that makes it almost impossible to kill them. Any damage done to them heals in an instant when they're in there animal form, even if you were to tear off a limb a new one would grow back in seconds."

"It's one of the reasons Caius himself almost died in a fight with one 2,000 years ago." Edward added.

"Man I can't wait for the full moon in 4 weeks, I'd love to see how strong you are." Emmet said while pumping his fist. I looked slightly surprised I seemed he really enjoyed testing out his strength.

Rosalie slapped him in the head. "You don't even know how dangerous those things are." It hurt being referred to as a thing but I just shrugged it off. After all she was right I was more of a monster than any of them could ever be.

"I doubt you'd want to Emmet" Carlisle continued. "A transformed werewolf has the strength of 12 newborn vampires and is twice as fast as our kind, but there biggest advantage is there immunity to our venom not just in there animal form but also in there human form as well."

I couldn't stay silent any longer I had to ask the question so I finally spoke.

"Why do you all have golden eyes ?" I asked. They all looked at me and Celina realized the same thing. They all had gold eyes while hers were red.

"We drink animal blood" Esme said. "A vampire who drinks animal blood gets golden eyes while someone like your sister who drinks human blood gets red eyes."

"I don't know about the rest of you but I've never heard of vampire and werewolf siblings before let alone twins" Alice chimed in.

"Well there is a first time for everything darlin'" Jasper said before kissing her on the lips. Just then Alice looked up as if she got lost in her thoughts. Edward looked like he was seeing something.

"She's coming." Alice said. "Jane is on her way, I think she picked up both there scents already."

"I can hear her thoughts, she's been following you guys for the past hour she know what you are." He looked at me.

"If she so much as tried to lay a hand on my brother I'll rip her head off." Celina said.

"This is all your fault !" Rosalie made a move towards me but Celina sent her flying through the window and outside on to the yard. In an instant all of the Cullens were outside look at my sister in awe.

"Don't you lay a finger on him Blondie." she grabbed Rosalie and flew into the air "Or I promise we'll find out if your marble hard skin is strong enough to survive a 100,000 foot drop." She told her.

"Celina stop let her go." I said to my sister.

"Fine." She dropped Rosalie from about 50 feet in the air and landed herself swiftly on the ground. Before anyone could say anything I heard a female's voice speaking.

"Well I didn't know the Cullen's had guests over, I guess I should have called before arriving." I turned to see who it was. When I made eye contact with her I nearly lost my balance. It was a Vampire. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair was a pale brown almost blonde. Her eyes were red but in my eyes they were perfect. She stood roughly around the same height as Alice. She made eye contact with me and god help me I nearly lost my breath, I couldn't explain it but something drew me to her, something called out and screamed at me to go to her." I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Rosalie standing near my sister. Carlisle and the others were tense and Edward had a look of shock on his face.

Carlisle stepped forward and said. "Welcome Jane, it's nice to see you what is it that we could do for you ?"

So her name was Jane. Even her name was beautiful, we both stared at each other for a few moments until she finally cut her gaze with me and looked at Carlisle.

"Perhaps you could start by explaining to be why you have a child of the moon with you. Any dealings with werewolves is prohibited and punishable by death." I couldn't allow that to happen. Never would I let these nice people who were willing to take us in die because of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait ! I've been working 12 hour shifts these past few days but thank you for the views and thank you to Mary Alice Brandon Cullen for 1 review so far. As always criticism is welcomed. Enjoy !**

Chapter 6

Jane's pov

I stared intently at his brown eyes, his light skinned complexion, the way his face turned to a bright red while he stared at me wasn't something I was used to seeing. Most of the time if someone looked at me it was a look of fear. Fear of what my dark gift could bring unto them, but this time was different. This fowl disgusting creature looked at me with a look of joy and a slight smile grew on his face. I couldn't keep my eyes off him either, for some strange reason I was intrigued by his reaction, I studied his body, he was just your average possibly even below average looking human. Somewhat chubby not the best looking human male, but yet I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I felt a smile slightly grow on my face but caught myself before it showed. What the hell is wrong with me, this thing is my enemy. I heard Carlisle the coven leader speak.

"Welcome Jane, it's nice to see you. What is it that we could do for you ?" Did they really think I wouldn't catch his scent. This thing reeked even more than those 3 shape shifters standing near them. Of course given Carlisle's compassion it didn't surprise me that would try to act in a calm demeanor. I glanced at Edward and knew he was reading my thoughts but he had an odd look as if something had caught him by surprise. I responded to Carlisle's question.

"Perhaps you could start by explaining to me why you have a child of the moon with you. Any dealings with werewolves is prohibited and punishable by death." I gave them a cold glare. Vegetarians or not they knew better than to associate with these creatures. They were our natural enemies and unlike the shifters they were uncontrollable. I've never witnessed any children of the moon transformations, all the one's the Volturi killed were in human form, but from what Caius told us they were just mindless rabid animals. I didn't notice the beast walking up towards me. I hissed as a warning. That was something new, I never gave warnings to my enemy's. Normally they'd be on the ground suffering in convulsions, so why hadn't I done that yet. He stopped when I hissed at him.

"It's not there fault, I came to them they never sought me out. If you need to kill anyone then kill me, but leave them alone." He said in a fearless tone. How dare this beast speak to me that way. No one had ever regarded me without even the slightest bit of anxiousness. At least this thing had no enhanced abilities nor any gifts, I could easily crush him as if he were just a bug.

I focused intently on him and said the word "Pain." His reaction wasn't what I had expected. Whenever I used my gift on my enemies they dropped to the ground screaming at the top of there lungs. Even Felix would be reduced to a crybaby within a split second, but this thing, this wolf just grunted and moaned, he didn't even drop the ground. I looked at Bella angrily thinking she was using her shield, but if that were the case he wouldn't feel a thing. Before I could question myself any further, the wolf's sister waved her hand towards me and I was flung into the forest. Never before had anyone dared to try and attack me, I stood myself up and glared at her as she stalked towards me. "Pain" I said again and smiled sadistically as she dropped the floor screaming and crippling, It gave me satisfaction to make my enemies suffer, but just as quickly the screams stopped and I saw bell smirking at me. 'Damn that bitch !' I thought to myself. The wolf's sister Celina stalked towards me once more.

"NO" I heard the wolf scream and he moved in front of his sister, she noticed him in the way but it was to late, her attack sent him flying in mid air and without realizing it I had moved towards him and caught him before he hit the ground. What the hell was going on. Why did I just save this beast, I'm supposed to make sure his kind are killed yet I just saved him from possibly being killed. I set him in the ground and moved away from him as I saw his sister and the others make there way over.

"Jonathan you idiot !, what the hell were you thinking, I could have gotten you killed !" She screamed at him. Carlisle made his way through and studied the wolf before saying.

"No fractured bones, it doesn't look like any ribs were broken either, I'd say you should be fine but I'd like to take an x-ray just as a precaution."

"Why did you do that you idiot." His sister asked him again.

"I don't know I just didn't want her to get hurt." He said looking over at me. What was it with this kid. I had just tried to cripple him with my power yet he takes a hit for me. What was it with me as well, why did I save him. My frustration grew as I couldn't understand these strange feelings going on. I looked around and saw the Cullen's, Celina and the 3 wolves surrounding me. Bella focused intently on keeping her shield up, the scarred one and the giant buffoon stalking towards me as I hissed at them, and Edward most likely reading my thoughts to see if I planned another attack. I looked over at the future seer and saw her looking off into the horizon. I noticed Edward's eyes grew, which I assumed meant he saw whatever it was she was seeing.

"Get away from me" I hissed at them getting into a crouching position. Most vampires assumed Alec and I had no combat experience, but we had both been trained by Caius who was not only one of the 3 leaders but the most experience fighter as well. The giant one and the scarred one continued to slowly make there way to me.

"We can't risk her getting away Carlisle she'll get back to Volterra and bring the entire guard down here" said Edward. How smart he knew exactly what I would do not that it was such a secret, even a monkey could have figured it out.

"They'll come for her anyways if she doesn't return to them, and not only will they see we're holding her but they'll see we have a werewolf with us to." The blonde girl added. It seemed she had a really cold side to her as well or maybe she just wanted to keep her precious coven safe and was willing to sacrifice the wolf in order to do it.

"We can't just kill him aunt Rose, he hasn't done anything wrong the only crime he's committed was simply being what he is." The half-breed retorted to her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm not willing to risk any of you including Jacob Seth, and Leah over a werewolf that I just met today." She said. Something inside me angered at that comment. It was as if I was caring for the wolf. No, I don't care for this beast, as far as I'm concerned they can kill him themselves if they want.

"Rose that's enough." Scolded there mother figure.

"As flattering as it is that you like us blondie, as long as this werewolf is in his human form the pack's protection applies to him as well" The half-breed's pet told her. I looked over at Carlisle and he hesitated for a moment before finally saying.

"I'm sorry Jane but we can't risk you hurting any of the surrounding humans either, you'll have to come with us for a while." If they honestly thought they could command me around they were more stupid than I had thought. The scarred one named Jasper and the giant buffoon Emmet Stalked towards me again.

"Don't. Come. Any. Closer." I growled.

"You can have it 2 ways, either come with us voluntarily, or we could drag you inside, its your call." Jasper said.

"I'll take choice number 3." At that point I turned and attempted to run away, but I couldn't even get 2 feet before I hit something, yet there was nothing there. I turned back and saw Celina with both hand pointed towards me. Damn it ! She had had created a force field around me so I couldn't escape. All I could do was stand there as Emmet and Jasper both grabbed an arm of mine and dragged me inside. I should have just killed the werewolf and his sister when they were alone in the forest. Now thanks to my inaction I became the Cullen's prisoner. How my fellow guards in Volterra would be laughing at me right now. The almighty Jane taken prisoner by her most hated enemies, and a werewolf.

As we walked into there home I looked back and saw the 3 other wolves standing near the doorway as the one named Jacob spoke.

"We'll be back to check in later, right now we need to let Sam know what happened, we'll make sure to increase out patrols so she won't be able to escape." He said.

Carlisle nodded at him. "Thank you Jacob, we'll inform you on any new details." and with that the 3 of them ran into the forest. I glanced over at the werewolf with his sister standing near him giving me a hard cold look.

"Harboring a child of the moon, and now taking a high ranking Volturi guard prisoner, if you guys were looking to get yourselves killed you should have just simply asked." I said to Carlisle.

"They aren't expecting you back anytime soon, that much I can see in my visions." Alice said. She was the main person Aro wanted in the Volturi. Someone who could see any attacks that were planned to be carried out on us. Were it not for that meddling pixie, we could have destroyed the Cullens and there allies.

"So where exactly do we plan on keeping here, I mean this place isn't exactly a heavily guarded fortress." The big buffoon Emmet said.

"We can put her in one of the rooms upstairs, I can keep an eye on her I guarantee she won't get past my shield." Bella remarked. How much I hated her cockiness when it came to being immune to my ability. She knew I was in no postion to put up much of an argument so she mocked me.

"It might be a good idea to have me there as well, I could contain her should she try to escape." Celina added.

"Maybe I could keep an eye on her." the werewolf said. Everyone looked at him like he had just lost his mind. Before anyone could respond Alice spoke.

"That's a great idea, we already saw her power barley has an effect on him. With the rest of us near by I doubt she would try anything." The last thing I needed was being in the same room as a werewolf, His disgusting stench was bad enough but the fact that I could easily kill him if I wanted to yet knowing that doing so could get me killed really annoyed me to no end. I hated feeling vulnerable and being surrounded in a house full of my enemies wasn't helping, however I decided to humor myself and agree to it.

"I'd rather the wolf be my guard than the mental shield or the force field tosser." I said looking at Bella and then at Celina.

"Alright then Jonathan will keep an eye on her." Carlisle said. Emmet and Jasper escorted me to my prison cell. Well not a prison cell so to say. It was a nice spacious room with the view of the forest. I was always used to being underground unless we went on missions in the Volturi. Being in a room with a windo and being able to see outside was a nice change of pace. The werewolf walked in and as Emmet and Jasper were about to leave Celina came and stood by the doorway.

"I'm watching you like a hawk Jane, so don't even think about doing anything or I'll send you flying into outer space next time." She told me, before finally they all exited the room. In a way I admired her, the way her and Jonathan were so close, it reminded me of Alec and I. The way I'd sometimes get overprotective of him even when we were humans. This was a bond only twins had and it seemed there bond was so strong that they stuck together even though they were supposed to be natural enemies. I looked away from the wolf with my back to him. There was an awkward silence until he finally spoke and said.

"Uh.. My name's Jonathan its nice to meet you." He said in a polite tone that I'd only ever heard Carlisle or his Mate speak to me in. 'Well atleast he has manners' I thought to myself. I never imagined myself interacting with a werewolf like this. Everyone I've come across always had an instant hate towards vampires yet this one didn't even seem to mind that. It was if he just saw me as any other person he'd normally talk to. Most beings including the Volturi spoke to me with respect, but it wasn't the respect people give out of courtesy it was respect given out of fear, but this kid was being polite and talking to me with respect simply because he wanted to. It was baffling but I finally answered him still keeping my back to him.

"I'm Jane Volturi."

Edward's pov.

I walked over to Alice and pulled her aside. What was she thinking suggesting that we make Jonathan guard her. Even if her vision was right, it was still far to risky and given the fact that her visions are subject to change we couldn't afford any mishaps.

"Walk with me, we need to talk." I told her. We both ran from the house so we wouldn't be within hearing range of anyone else in particularly Jane. When we finally got to a far enough distance I asked her "Are we sure this is a good idea ?"

"Are you questioning my visions Edward ! I know what I saw and you do to." I saw her vision clear as day but it was still hard for me to believe it but I had read Jonathan's mind as well as Jane and there was no mistake. We had to keep Jane alive. That brought its own risks to. The Volturi would eventually come looking for her even if Alice was correct and they still weren't expecting Jane to return for atleast another few weeks that didn't change the fact that we would have to face them sooner or later and after our last encounter I wasn't about to put my family endanger again.

"Alright but we're keeping this between you and me for now we can't risk anyone else knowing atleast not until we're 100% sure." I told her.

"I couldn't see much, werewolves are harder to read than shape shifters, but there was no mistake, I saw Jane protecting him from someone the same way any Vampire would protect there mate." Alice said with the utmost certainty. I knew what I saw as well. The way Jonathan was seeing Jane, and how his emotions were reacting to her was the same way Jacob felt towards Renesmee when he imprinted on her. Although I didn't know the correct term for werewolves I knew it was the equivalent of an Imprint or a mate in Jane's case.

"Alright, but we need to keep an eye on her, remember if she finds out to soon it could end bad, I've never heard of a real werewolf and a vampire becoming mates." I said to Alice.

"Lets get back before they start thinking something's up." She signaled towards the house. As we walked towards the house I realized Alice's vision wouldn't be the only problem to deal with. We had not 1 but 2 new vampires who drink human blood and a werewolf who was 4 weeks away from transforming on the full moon. Even as vampires I knew it was safe to say we had bit off way more than we could chew.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the views ! it means a lot that you guys like my story. Also I made an error on chapters 5 and 6. I meant to say Jonathan had 4 weeks until the full moon not 2 so I went back and fixed it.**

Chapter 7

Celina's pov

The Cullen's living room was tensed up as we decided what the next step in dealing with Jane was going to be. My mind tried focusing on the conversation as it attempted not to think of my brother being in the same room as her, but I reminded myself, she was in no position to try any funny business. We had a mental shield who can render her ability useless and me who could place a force field around her and keep her from escaping, she was screwed the second she attempted to so much as lay a finger on him. Jasper was coming up with a strategy plan should she attempt to escape, but it all went in one ear and out the other. As I looked around however, I noticed Edward and Alice weren't here. I stopped there conversation and asked. "Where did Edward and Alice go to ?" Everyone else looked puzzled as none of them seemed to even noticed they were gone.

"Those two always have the tendency to be secretive It's like they have there own little code they use to communicate with." Emmet answered. "They'll come back from wherever they're at any second now, then they'll pretend as if they just went to get some air even though they don't need to breathe." He said as he chuckled. I heard footsteps and thought it was Edward and Alice returning, but it was only Jacob and his 2 pack members, Leah and her brother Seth.

"I spoke to Sam and he agreed to increase our patrols along both our lands." Jacob said.

"Thank you Jacob that would be a great help and take a load off our shoulders." Carlisle told him.

I looked over at Jacob and his pack and noticed Leah seemed really uncomfortable around the Cullens. I could tell she might have had bad experience with vampires in the past and even though the Cullens don't hunt humans it still might be hard for her to accept them. Her brother Seth didn't seem to have a problem with vampires at all as he kept a cheery face on. He walked over to me and without even the slightest bit of hesitation.

"I like your powers, they really rocked, and the way you flew up into the air was amazing. You could pass off as a super hero with those abilities." He complemented me with a bright smile on his face. I knew I would be able to get along well with this kid, he seemed so happy and open minded, aside from the wet dog smell I don't think I could find any bad qualities about him. I smiled back and said.

"Thanks, I think the way you guys can phase into wolves the size of horses is pretty awesome as well."

I looked over at Rosalie as she smirked and said. "Its not so awesome when the place reeks of wet dog, no offense Seth."

Jacob scoffed. "What about us why does Seth get a no offense but we don't." His reaction was like that of a child when another kid got something they didn't.

"Seth doesn't constantly make Blonde jokes or irritate me to the point of suicide." Rosalie responded with a glare. Well it seems like the blonde has a soft spot after all and for a wolf nonetheless.

"That reminds me, why don't blondes call 911 in an emergency ? Because the can't remember the number." Jacob told Rosalie a blonde joke causing her to glare even harder. If she was human her face might have been bright red out of anger.

"That's not funny mutt !" she shouted. Emmet let out a booming laugh. "Emmet !" Rosalie shouted as she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, ok sorry it wasn't funny." he said as he tries to stiffen another laugh. I looked over at Seth and saw him chuckling.

"Seth Clearwater !" Rosalie shouted again.

"Sorry Rose." Seth quickly with a guilty look on his face. Finally Esme stepped forward and said in her stern motherly tone.

"Alright I think that's enough Joke's from everyone for one day." She said as she looked at both Rosalie and Jacob. I looked over at Leah as she kept herself from trying to make eye contact with anyone. My first encounter with her didn't go so well but that was because I mistook her for trying to attack my brother, although even I could admit saying those things probably didn't help out either. I look outside as I saw both Edward and Alice walking in.

"Sorry about taking off, we just needed to take a walk and get some fresh air." Edward said just as Emmet had predicted.

"Told you." Emmet remarked.

Jasper stood up and said. "Jacob talked to Sam he's agreed to increase there patrols around the area, while you two were gone we were discussing what to do about Jane." Edward nodded as he listened. "Eventually one way or another we'll have to face them, either by keeping her with us and then they come looking for her, or by letting her go and she informs them that we're harboring a werewolf." His words were right on the money. Simply by being here we had put them all in danger. The last thing I wanted was to put anyone else in harms way.

"I could take my brother and we could leave, you guys could say that we escape before you got a chance to kill us." I suggested. Carlisle shook his head and said.

"It won't work, Aro will read our thoughts when he touches one of us and he'll know we were lieing. Its better if you stay with us atleast this way you'll be safer than being on your own." I nodded knowing he was right, even with my power this Volturi seemed far to strong for me to face on my own let alone protect Jonathan from them. I suddenly felt a burning sensation in my throat, I hadn't hunted for atleast 3 weeks now, I had lied to Jonathan when he asked me that earlier today. I didn't want to kill anymore people especially now that I had been traveling with him again.

"You won't have to anymore." Edward stated. I had forgotten he was able to hear thoughts. "We can't have anyone hunting humans here and that includes you Jane, and your brother's wolf form as well, you'll have to drink from animals like we do." He mentioned my brother as if he had any control over what he did in his animal form. I didn't want to start an argument so I went with it.

"Fine, but we need to hunt soon my throat is already starting to burn." I said to him. If I had known I could survive off of animals instead of humans I would have done that from the start, unfortunately for now all I could do was put that all behind me and try this new lifestyle though I knew transition from human blood to animal wouldn't be as easy as it seemed.

Jonathan's pov

Her beautiful hair was tied back in a knot with a ribbon as she stared intently out the huge glass window. I wanted to get to know her more, hang out with her, maybe one day work up the courage to ask her on a date if vampires even date. I tried coming up with something to talk about, but I had nothing, conversations were never my strong suit. She kept her back towards me which was bothersome since I really wanted to see her amazing red eyes, and her perfect face, she was way out of my league. If I stood next to her and took a picture I would look like Bigfoot compared to Jane. Could this be what they might have called love at first site ? Whatever it was nothing could have made me happier. The pull I felt towards her was incredible, every ounce of my body didn't want to move away, almost as if it cause physical pain when I even thought about leaving her side. She slowly turned around to look at me.

"Why were you partially immune to my ability?" She asked me. Her ability was like being set on fire, but it didn't cripple me to ground as she had expected it to.

"I felt it, and it was as if fire was engulfing my body, but still nothing compared to what I feel once a month on the full moon." She looked at me regarding me with curiosity.

"I've never seen a child of the moon transform before, what's it like." She asked.

My transformation was not normally something I would talk about. Every full moon since the day the werewolf scratched me I would hide in the forest, not just to make sure no one got hurt by it, but so nobody could see or hear what the change felt like. Still, I didn't want to just leave her without and answer, so I took in a breath and answered her.

"My body starts to cramp up a few minutes before it starts, then the change happens." She kept her eyes trained on me as she listened to me speak. "Everything inside me starts to rearrange into the animal form, I can feel the bones changing and cracking, my face expands and my hands and legs grow. The pain is so unbearable I scream as if I'm dieing, it always feels like I'm dieing every time." The change never got any easier on me. Every full moon always hurt as equally as the first, but so far the only person who's ever watched me transform was my sister, and I would do my best to keep it that way. Seeing me crying and screaming like a baby wasn't on my list of priorities. Jane continued to gaze at me as I finished my sentence. Heat built up around my cheeks and I could tell I was blushing. My gosh was she so pretty. She turned back to look out the window once again. Suddenly something clicked in me, after the whole debacle outside not to long ago I had almost forgotten that she had caught me before I hit the ground.

"Hey, Jane." I said to her.

"What do you want mutt. ?" She responded with an irritated tone.

"I forgot to thank you earlier for saving me, I could have died from a hard hit to the ground but you caught me before that happened." Even if she was some evil vampire she still deserved a thanks, she didn't have to save me, as my natural enemy letting me die would have been easier for her.

Still with her back faced towards me she replied "I don't need your gratitude mutt, they only reason I did that was because you took a hit for me and I don't like owing favors." By her cold tone in her voice I knew to just leave it at that.

"Well, thanks anyways." I said before attempting to leave, but stop as she called me.

"Wait mutt." She said demandingly. "Why did you jump in to take that hit ?" She turned around to face me. "Your sister was right, it was stupid and could have gotten you killed." She finished. I knew exactly why I did it, an urgent need to protect her overcame me at that second and I acted on it. Telling her that might not be the best idea though.

"We already had you outnumbered, so I didn't see any reason to try to keep attacking you." She studied me as if assuming this was all a plan I had up my sleeve. Talking to her however was nice, it killed the silence and awkwardness of the situation. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she comes off. It seemed to me there was more to her than just a cruel person who loves to make others feel pain. My mom once said that those who like to inflict pain on others, most likely do it because they themselves have had a terrible and awful past.

"Thank you as well then, Jonathan." She had said my name instead of calling me mutt. It brought a good feeling inside me to know that atleast she was addressing me as Jonathan and not referring to me as a mutt.

"You called me Jonathan." Well duh, I thought to myself as I pointed out the obvious.

"You're point is ?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just nice not to be called mutt." I looked down as I felt embarrassed and started to blush once again. My experience with girl was none at all. Every time I spoke to a girl the biggest fear that came to me was saying or doing something stupid, and looking like an idiot in front of her. Jane was one who made me extremely nervous, but as I looked up I noticed her lips curving upwards a little as she turned her away from me and looked out as the sun began to set. The sky glowed a dark orange hue as the sun began to fall behind the forest, before today I had never been out in the wilderness much. The new environment was quite nice as I had a lot of space to change once the full moon came. As I stared at the view I couldn't help but remember my mom. She would have loved this site. I didn't realizing my thoughts were spoken out loud.

"Who would have ?" Jane asked as she heard me.

"My mom." I replied.

"What happened to her ?" She asked.

"She died" I answered. Tears were about to roll down my face but I fought them off as Jane turned to look at me again. My mom had died because of me. It was all my fault, I was the one who killed her. Even if it was in my animal form it was still me who caused her to die, but I couldn't let anyone else no especially not Celina. If she ever found out she would hate me and want nothing more to do with me. I could never forgive myself for that terrible night. Why didn't I just leave the house while there was still time, or rather why did I ever go into the woods that night. Maybe it would have been better if I had just died at the hands of the werewolf, atleast my mom would still be alive. No, I can't think that way, she would want me to be happy and not blame myself for it, but it was still hard to think that way.

"I'm, sorry" Jane told me. "Atleast you can say she raised you right."

"What do you mean ?" I asked slightly confused.

"She must have raised you right if she taught you manners." She explained. Jane was right however, I did learn to be polite and have manners from her. What would she think of me now and what I've become. The final thing she saw before she died was me as a monster. That part is what would always bother me the most. She didn't get one last look at me as her son, but as a giant snarling beast. I promised myself at that moment that one day soon I'll return to visit her grave, and hopefully from wherever her spirit is at now, she'll forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for a week now I've been busy with work. Thank you guys for the views and patience. Please reviews are welcomed ! I would really like feedback.**

Jane's pov

Nearly 5 days had gone by since I first arrived in this small town and was taken as a prisoner by the Cullens. 5 long and tedious days, every one of them going by longer than the last. They all took turns keeping an eye on the wolf while he slept, fearing that I might hurt him in order to escape. If hurting was my intention he would already be dead by now. For some reason though I couldn't bring myself to do anything to him, as crazy as it sounds even if he's supposed to be my natural enemy the wolf was far less of a nuisance than the Cullens. I was beginning to feel something for him, whatever it was I couldn't explain it, but I wanted him, no I needed him near me. When he told me about his mother dieing I didn't know what to really say. Of course the almighty Jane Volturi has never been known to show any kind of sympathy. 'Until now' I shook my head as I shrugged off that thought. The thought of me ever caring about others made me feel uneasy, nearly 1,000 years of being a vampire killed off any other emotions I had, all that ever came as a feeling was pain, and not towards me but my power of pain when inflicted on others. Not to say that my power affected me when It was used, however making others feel pain would be the closest I would get to feeling any time of emotions. With the exception of Alec, nothing else mattered to me in this existence, not even Aro or the Volturi but the feeling of using my power on others was what kept me linked to them, the feeling of having power over the weak.

I watched as the wolf slept and the blonde headed Cullen named Rosalie kept an eye on him. Her beauty was mind blowing, she might even give Heidi a run for her money if a beauty contest was ever held. I stared out the windo as Rosalie stared at me with her arms crossed, if there was one thing hat annoyed me was people folding there arms at me, every time a person folded there arms at me it felt as if they were scolding me like they would a child and I was no child I was a thousand year old killing machine. A nerve struck as I heard the wolf's heart beat. It was so soothing like a good rhythm someone could sleep to. 'You know he doesn't like to be called the wolf.' my head shook slightly once again. Since when did names matter to me. Still wolf or not I couldn't deny it any longer, within the 5 days I had spent with him he had grown on me. Maybe once I returned to Volterra I could hide the memory of seeing him here. It was hard to hide information from Aro but not impossible, all that was required was one single thought that could be used to block another, but it would only work if you could put most of the emphasis on that one though. 'You could use witnessing his sister's ability as a means of hiding him in your memories' I thought to myself. What am I doing, risking myself by lieing to Aro and for a wolf none the less, but I had to, I didn't know why all I knew was I had to.

Rosalie's continued stares became irritating and the silence broke as I turned to face her and asked.

"Why do insist on staring at me the entire time ?"

She glared back. "To make sure you don't try anything."

"If I was planning on killing the wolf then he would have been dead 5 days ago." I shot back.

"He has name you know !" her arms uncrossed as she stepped towards me.

I smiled a bit. "Yet all I've heard you call him since he arrived was mutt, dog, wolf, and comments about how he reeks."

She backed down as my words struck her, she knew I was right. "You're not all different from me Rosalie, we're both cold beings and I don't just mean physically."

Her glare hardened. "I'm nothing like you ! You go around causing others pain for your own enjoyment, atleast if that happens from me its only because I've been through a lot of things than made me this way but I don't make others suffer for my own pleasure."

Her statement was selfish even for my standards as I stalked up to her.

"You aren't the only one who changed when she was given this new existence, maybe you should remember that when you try to use your 'I've been through a lot of things' as your excuse for why you act so bitter and cold." It was true, I wasn't always like this even after joining the Volturi, harming someone with my gift was only a last resort option. Now I used my gift on anyone whether it was needed or not.

Almost as the point of using my power on her, we were interrupted in our 'conversation' as I heard the wolf waking up. His eyes scanned the room still struggling to open. Sleep was something vampires didn't do or need for that matter, sometimes sleep was one of the few things I missed. Being awake 24 hours everyday for your entire existence got tiresome, humans or werewolves in this case could kill eight hours of there day just by sleeping, but it wasn't only making time pass by faster, another thing sleep gave was dreams. As a little girl before my change into a vampire my dreams at night were filled with meeting a nice man and living with him happily away from the awful village me and Alec resided in. The village where we were set on fire at the stake, the village where the Volturi found us and made us what we are now.

I look towards the wolf 'Stop calling him wolf.' I looked towards Jonathan as his eyes finally opened up more and looked at both me and Rosalie. I watched him sleep these past few days, I'd never seen a human sleep before, they looked so peaceful, so interesting when you got a look at there features.

"Good morning Jane." He said with a beaming smile. I couldn't help but give a small smile back at him.

"Good morning to you to…" I replied and hesitated before finishing with his name "Jonathan."

He looked over at Rosalie. "Uhh, hi Rosalie, I guess you had to take watch tonight… sorry for making you waste your time." Her eyes widened with surprise as she didn't expect me to be so formal and apologize for something that didn't need an apology.

"Don't worry about, I'm the one who should be sorry… I know I haven't treated you to well since you got here." Rosalie answered.

"Its ok, you were only concerned about your family." Jonathan stood up and walked over to her.

"So does this mean we're ok now ?" his hand extended to her nervously.

She smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. "Of course we are cubby, Am I allowed to call you hubby or is it to offensive ?"

"Only if I can call you my big sister." His voice stared to sound more forced.

"You have a deal, I prefer it over Blondie… any day." She said still embracing him.

His voice grew more forced out as he said. "Rosalie…. I…. don't mean… to sound…rude…but you're.… sort of hurting me…and I can't breathe.."

Rosalie quickly let go of him. "Sorry sorry sorry" she repeated. "I forgot werewolves are fragile in there human form, normally I'm used to hugging Seth without much problem, I guess I have to be more gentle with you." She smiled at him. I did the best I could to stop myself from giggling. Normally things like this never occurred in Volterra if at all. The only person I was ever close to was Alec and even then we never embraced not even once since our change. Yet the Cullens took in a new vampire and a werewolf and simply accepted them like one of there own, just like a family would.

Rosalie turned to walk out of the room. "Well just remember cubby, scream if she tries anything and I'll come running." She shut the door behind her. There was an awkward silence once again just like the other days, still I didn't mind his company anymore even if he had nothing to say and it seemed he didn't mind mine either. I may despise the Cullens but I couldn't find any reason to hold anymore loathe towards Jonathan aside from being a child of the moon he has done nothing wrong and even I had to admit his mannerisms were flattering. I walked over to him and sat down on the bed with him.

"You were smiling while you slept." my voice broke the silence.

He looked at me. "Yea I was having a good dream I guess."

"What was it about ?" I asked.

"You're really interested in knowing ?" He asked with a look of surprise.

"Course." I responded, normally whenever I answered with that, I never meant it, but this time I did.

He grinned sheepishly. "Well I was dreaming that I had enhanced abilities like the rest of you do and that I was able to protect you all as well."

"You already turn into a giant wolf with the strength of 12 newborns, you could probably rip through the Volturi's guardsmen as if they were simply toys." I said

He looked down "That's true but its only on the full moon, if someone were to attack us now I'd just be useless deadweight." It was easy to forget how fragile werewolves are in there human form. How could they be a threat to us if they only became giant beasts once a month. Ever since Caius was almost killed in a fight with one he's wanted them all hunted down and killed. We had nearly wiped out the entire population of werewolves in Europe and Asia, I had assisted in killing thousands of werewolves in the past several centuries that I was in the Volturi, but never once did I stop to think, maybe we never needed to destroy them since they're only a threat once a month. We could heave easily existed side by side with them. Sitting here next to Jonathan made me sick to even think about harming him or letting Caius anywhere near him.

I looked back to him "I'm sure the Cullens wouldn't let anyone hurt you as you saw how they all jumped in to stop me." He slowly nodded "and your sister, I've never had anyone just head on try to attack me so it would be bad for the person who would try attacking you in your presence."

"Yea, you're right Jane, it's actually weird but in a good way, I always expected vampires would try to kill but instead I had an entire large group of them who're willing to risk themselves for me." His tone was one of gratefulness.

"No one in this house would let any Vampire get anywhere near you." I reassured him. 'Neither will I' I thought to myself as I walked back to the window and stared outside again. Everyone back in Volterra would be mocking me right now if they knew I would be willing to protect a werewolf. I could just imagine a headlines if vampires had any news. _'Jane Volturi grows soft on a Mutt.' _

"Jane, I noticed something different about your eyes." Jonathan stood up.

"What about them ?" I asked before looking at the reflection on the mirror near by and realizing what he was referring to. My eyes were turning into a darker red going into black. I was thirsty and needed to hunt something, and soon.

Celina's pov.

After five days of being here I was convinced if Jane had any intentions of harming my brother she would have done it by now. Still that didn't mean we could let our guard down around her. The house had been lively today with Edward and Bella playing chess, Renesmee, Jacob, and Seth eating breakfast that Esme made, Carlisle reading some books in his study, Alice and I chatting non stop about the latest fashion and Emmet and Jasper both playing a video game in the living room. Rosalie was upstairs in the room where my brother was sleeping in. We were all shocked when she volunteered to take the watch this time. I was hesitant at first but agreed to it. It had been silent all night until we heard Rosalie and Jane arguing. We all stopped what we were doing and listened intently. As they both argued I could hear my brother waking up and then something I didn't expect happened. Rosalie has apologized to him. I overheard him agreeing to being called cubby and Rosalie agreeing to being called his big sister. The entire family smiled as Rosalie came back downstairs once her watch was done. She stopped in place and looked at everyone before asking. "What ?"

Jacob was the first to respond. "First Seth and now Jonathan, I guess you have a soft spot for wolves after all blondie."

Emmet was next to comment. "Yea babe we all heard you going all mushy over Jonathan. Looks like you have a new werewolf little bro." He snickered as Rosalie grew more furious over the teasing.

Edward was next to speak. "I guess we found Rose's weakness, just buy a wolf for her when we want to soften her up." He grinned.

Rosalie blew her top and screamed. "SHUT UP." Even I never screamed that loud when I was mad.

Esme spoke up "Alright you bots that's enough I think its sweet that Rose decided to make up with Jonathan." she smiled with her usually warmth, She reminded me of our mom every time she gave that look.

"Yes Rose I was getting close to strangling you for being so mean to the kid, he's been nothing but nice this entire time." Alice said.

Bella nodded "I have to go with Alice and Esme on this, its nice that you apologized, he really is a good kid."

"It was really sweet of you aunt Rose." Renesmee spoke up. "Maybe you and Jacob could try to get along better to ?" She asked with a fake sad face.

"Don't push your luck honey." Rosalie responded.

"Yea blondie isn't really the hospitality type." Jacob countered.

Rosalie shot a glare." Keep it up Jacob Black !"

Seth stood up and walked over to Rosalie and smiled "Don't worry Rose, I think you're pretty nice, and I think it was great that you and Jonathan made up."

She smiled at the kid. "Aww thank you Seth, I think you're nice to maybe you could teach Jacob some new tricks and show him some manners." She finished off as she looked up at Jacob.

Finally it was my turn to give my input. I walked over to Rosalie and kept silent for a few moments before speaking "Look Rose I know we didn't get off on the right foot but, than you for keeping an eye on him up there, and for well what everyone else here mentioned to, thank you for being fine with him now."

"I know I wasn't the best and I hope you and I could start over aswell." She added

"Sure, look at the bright side we already have one thing in common, we both like Seth and hate Jacob." I looked over to Jacob as he began to speak.

"Yea I'm pretty sure that's what everyone else in this house thinks to."

Esme smiled at him. "That's not true Jacob we like you Just as much as we like Seth." She looked over to me and Rosalie and gave us a stern look. "Right girls ?"

"Yes.." We said in union.

Jasper who had been silent the whole time stood up. "Well I hate to break up our talk but we need to you to hunt soon." He was right as I touched my throat and felt a burning sensation inside it. "You're still technically a newborn so keep in mind it'll be hard to get adjusted to animal blood especially for newborns."

Edward nodded in agreement. "He's right, it'll be better if you try hunting a carnivore that'll help out a great deal, its not the same as human blood but we find carnivore blood to be more appetizing than animals who feed on grass."

"Alright then when do we head out ?" I asked.

"We need to take Jane to, her eyes are turning into a really dark red, we can't risk her losing control of her thirst and attacking someone." He replied. Everyone in the room turned to Carlisle for an answer, He thought about it for a few moments then said.

"We can try, but we can't force Jane to drink anything she doesn't want to, She's survived for several centuries on human blood, breaking her habits won't be easy."

"I'm ready when you guys are." I said.

"Alright its settled then, we're going today." Carlisle walked towards the steps as Edward, Bella, Jasper, and I followed suit.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the slow process I've been busy with work but I will try to upload 2 more chapters by the end of the week. Thanks for the views !**

Chapter 9

Jonathan's POV

"I'm not drinking any animal blood !" Jane hissed at Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper and my sister as they had tried to convince her to go for a hunt with them. A feeling of calmness came over me and I assumed it was Jasper trying to ease the tension of the situation. Bella was focused on having her shield up incase Jane tried to do anything, Edward was focused on her thoughts and Celina was ready so shoot out her energy waves incase things got out of hand. Carlisle took a small step forward toward her.

"Jane, we understand you're not as accustomed to drinking from animals as we are, but your thirst is growing, I can tell by your eyes and we can't allow you to drink from any humans nor risk you attacking someone in a frenzy." Jane grew more and more furious. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, she was used to drinking human blood for so long and a sudden change was to hard for her. She didn't have any other choice however, even if the Cullen's wouldn't force her to drink from animals, she still wouldn't be able to hunt humans since there treaty with the wolves says they won't hunt any humans.

"This is my first time drinking from animals aswell, if it helps in anyway atleast you won't be alone." My sister said as she tried to sound encouraging. It was surprising, normally Celina wasn't the motivational type.

"No" Jane said with her cold monotone voice as she continued glaring at the others.

"We can't risk you getting out of control on us, you need to hunt something." Jasper continued to send waves of calm but it seemed to be having little to know effect on Jane's furiousness.

"Jane, we're not going to risk any human lives, if you go into a frenzy over your thirst and attack someone we'll have no choice but to end you." Edward said as he looked at Jane focused on reading her thoughts.

"Considering you're outnumbered I don't think its wise to try and put up a fight with us, like Edward said we'll easily end you if you attack any humans, so far you're lucky we've kept our cool this long." Bella said while returning Jane's glare.

"Make your first move at me then, but I'm not drinking any animal blood." Jane began to crouch into an attack stance when Carlisle stepped in between her and Bella.

"That's enough, Jane if you're sure this is what you want then we won't force you to drink from an animal." Carlisle turned to the others. "For now we'll go and take Celina to hunt something her eyes are growing black aswell." As he said that I took a good look at her eyes to, they were almost the same color as Jane's, a dark red going onto black.

"I thought you drank blood when I was transformed 5 days ago." I said to my sister, recalling the morning after the full moon when I had asked if she hunted anyone.

She looked at me with a glimpse of pain in her eyes. "I lied, I know you don't feel comfortable with the idea of me killing people, so I lied about drinking blood that night." It felt awful knowing she deprived herself of food simply because she didn't want me to feel weird being around her.

"I would prefer you didn't have to kill people to drink from them but, its no different from how people kill livestock for meat, you guys need to do what you have to in order to stay alive." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Besides, now you have a new way of feeding without harming someone." I reassured her.

"Why must you always find positive things to say about everyone !." She said while gently patting me on the back.

"Alright then, should we get going ?" Carlisle called out as they all walked towards the door but stopped when they heard Jane.

"I'll do it." They all turned around with surprised looks. Edward's eyes widened as he looked at Jane.

"No, don't even think that's going to happen." He said as he took a step towards her. What was he talking about, what was it that Jane wanted.

"That's the only way I'll give it a try." She replied.

"What is it Edward ?" Carlisle asked.

He looked over to me. "She'll go hunt, but only if he goes with her and no one else." I was caught off guard, but happy at the same time. It was nice to hear that Jane trusted me enough to want me to go with her, however if I were to accompany her and she tried to escape then no one would be able to stop her in time. Then I remembered Alice's power. She could see events of the future, so even if Jane did try to escape Alice would be able to see it happen and they can stop her before she tries to.

"Maybe its not such a bad idea, I could go with her and Alice can keep a watch on her future if you guys are worried about her trying anything." I suggested hoping they would agree.

"That does sound like a good idea Edward, he could go with Jane and all Alice has to do is keep an eye on them." Bella agreed with me, but Edward shook his head.

"Alice can't see Jane when Jonathan is around her, werewolves are even harder to see in her visions than shape shifters are."

My eyes glanced towards Jane as she remained defiant. Although they were nearing a black color, her eyes were still so beautiful the way she glared at all of the Cullens and my sister was like an angel looking at a crowd of spectators. I knew she would be disgusted at the idea of even being friends with a werewolf let alone being more than friends, but I still had to try. She caught my gaze and stared into my eyes. I froze in place not even caring what was going on around me or what was being discussed. Her facial features, the way she stood, her movements they were all amazing. My face began to heat up but I ignored it. Maybe she felt something similar towards me, it could explain the reason why she got used to me so fast yet was still bothered by the Cullens and even my sister.

"Jonathan !" I heard my sister scream my name and I looked over.

"Huh ? What ? Hi." Everyone looked puzzled at my response.

"We've been trying to get your attention smart one, are you feeling ok ?" Celina raised an eye brow at me.

"Of course, never felt better, I was just deep in thought, sorry." Edward grinned, which meant he must have heard who my mind was focused on.

Carlisle smiled and said. "We'll allow Jane to go on a hunt with you, but only as long as you stay within a good distance just incase anything goes wrong we could reach you quick." My eyes lit up as I looked over to Jane.

She hesitated for a moment but then agreed. "Fine, that's fair enough."

"Very well then, just make sure you stay close and don't hunt on Quileute land." Carlisle said.

"Jonathan, just be careful alright ?" My sister looked at me still not letting her guard down around Jane.

I nodded to her. "I promise I'll be careful." Jane and I walked out of the Cullen's house trying not to make eye contact with anyone on the way out. Before we exited the house Esme walked up to me.

"I'll have some food ready for you when you get back sweetie." She smiled warmly at me once again reminding me of my own mom. Hard to believe I would end up having an adoptive Vampire mother. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you Esme, your cooking is always great."

As we were about to walk out the door Jacob walked up to us and looked Jane in the eyes. "Sam's pack is patrolling the woods and we're about to patrol this area aswell, so trying any funny business wouldn't be in your best interest." Jane scowled but before she could say anything I stepped in front of her.

"We'll be fine Jake." I reassured him as Jane followed me out.

We walked at a normal human pace obviously because I couldn't run at Jane's speed. She didn't attempt to escape, she walked a few steps ahead of me while I followed. We finally reached a spot to stop at, we had been walking for about an hr and I sat down on a nearby rock. She stood there not moving and inch and scanned the forest, I assumed she was keeping her senses up for any animal that might be in the area. The forest was dense and green, like right out of a detailed painting. It was great getting to enjoy the scenery and be out of the house for a change.

Silence filled the air before I finally talked to Jane. "Why did you want me to come with you ? Not that it bothers me, it was just surprising." She looked at me with those beautiful eyes and I was entranced once again, every time she looked at me like that my face would immediately light up like a cherry.

"I've spent the past 5 days with you, I know you better than the Cullens, plus your far less irritating than they are." a smirk grew on her face as she walked closer to me.

"Sorry, wasn't to be irritating in any way." I said.

"Being around a werewolf and not killing him isn't really something normal for me, but no you weren't irritating, I just didn't know how else to describe it." She stood near me now, her eyes looking around the forest. "It's… nice here, its so peaceful.." She said it as if this was something new to her.

"You've never been in a forest before ?" My curiosity rose.

"Yes, many times.. but not like this… not with a chance to experience this and take in all the surroundings, all the sounds, the smells." I chuckled as it hit me, my scent is really repulsive to vampires, even worse than the shape shifters.

"That smell part might be my scent you're picking up." to my surprise she let out a small laugh. Her laugh caught me off guard, this was the first time she had ever laughed and it was one of the most angelic laughter I've heard.

She smiled. "I've grown accustomed to your scent after spending most of the past 5 days in the same room as you, it doesn't bother me anymore." I enjoyed seeing her laugh. Everyone else though she was an evil person, but I knew she was just misunderstood, everyone in this world has a reason for why they are the way they are. She had done terrible things in her life, I couldn't deny that, just by mentioning she's killed werewolves before was enough for me to know that. Yet I couldn't help but not hold that against her, people could change and as of right now she showed no hostility to me, it was as if she was letting herself be free around me like she trusted me.

The moment was killed as she turned toward the forest. I took a glance and stood up to see what she was looking at. There was a rustling sound followed by footsteps as I witnessed mountain lion make its way out of the tree line. Jane and I watched it from a distance as it walked around still unaware of our presence. Jane walked out into the opening, she was really good at being stealthy which explained why Celina had trouble spotting her when she was following us that day in the woods. As she got into view of the mountain lion it caught sight of her. Jane continued to stalk towards it, but instead of running away its predatory instincts had it roaring and charging towards Jane or so I thought. As she stood there while it ran to her it didn't take long for me to notice that it was me the mountain lion was running toward. It ran past Jane even catching her by surprise and before I could react it had me pinned to the ground. The sound of its teeth and claws trying to make contact with my skin sent chills down my spine. Just as I thought it was about to land a hit on me I heard Jane say her word "Pain" as the animal dropped off me in convulsions. Jane quickly moved towards and bit down on its neck sucking on it until every last bit of blood had been cleared.

"Thanks" I said while trying to catch my breath, but got no response from her. She stared intently at left arm, I looked down to see what was wrong with it and noticed I had a small cut probably from the lion clawing at me. "Oh, don't worry Its just a small cut I'll be alr-" but before I could finish my sentence Jane ran toward me at lightning speed. My heart raced as she grabbed a hold of my bleeding arm and bit down on the wound.

Volterra, Italy

Alec walked down the corridor leading to the main room where Aro, Caius and Marcus sat in there thrones. They were the 3 main rulers of the Volturi, the guard took orders from them, no questions asked, Alec and Jane had served the Volturi proudly for centuries. This time was different however, Alec wasn't marching in there simply to ask Aro how his day was. One could say that Aro had crossed the line by letting Jane go into enemy territory unaccompanied, but that could get one killed for so much as questioning his Judgement. Finally reaching the main room he threw the doors open not caring if he was interrupting them. Aro had some explaining to do.

"Dear Alec is there something wrong ? Surely you know better than to storm in here unannounced." Aro grinned sadistically though keeping a polite charm to him, but anyone could see right through it.

"It has been 5 days and Jane still hasn't returned." Alec did his best not to give a cold look at Aro. If there was one thing his master did not tolerate not even from him and Jane was getting a glare.

"Jane can handle herself, she is one of our most powerful members." Caius stated.

"Sending her alone was still a bad idea, atleast you should have allowed me to go with her." Alec said. Caius simply grinned at him.

"We sent her to check up on the Cullen's half-breed, she is not returning until her task is complete."

Caius began to make Alec lose his patience as he rose his voice. "It has been 5 days… It should have only took her 2 at the most."

Aro walked up to Alec and put his arm on his shoulder. "Alec… dear, we instructed Jane to stick around after she paid them a visit and keep an eye on the Cullens for a while. We don't expect her back for atleast another 3 weeks." Alec's eyes widened, how could they send Jane on a mission by herself into enemy lands and leave her there for nearly a month. "Alec dear.. do not worry, I promise you I will send Demetri to check up on her before her deadline is up, and should she not return by her deadline then we'll just have to pay the Cullen's another visit."

Alec finally conceded, having no choice but to trust Aro like he always did. He looked over at Marcus who was sitting as usual without even the slightest bit of interest in there conversation before nodding to Aro "Very well then, that settles my worries."

As Alec turned to exit the main chamber Aro took a hold of his arm "Alec, I don't think raising your voice when talking to one of us is polite at all… wouldn't you agree ?" His eyes showing anger yet his mouth putting up a smile.

"Yes master, please forgive my rudeness." Alec took a bow as Aro dismissed him from the room.

As the doors behind him closed, Caius walked up to Aro. "His attitude is beginning to annoy me brother, what's going to happen when the day comes where he doesn't comply."

"You worry to much brother, neither Alec nor Jane would ever go against us, they have been loyal for centuries and will continue to be loyal." Aro said to Caius, but as confident as he sounded he knew it wouldn't be long till Alec either chose to leave the Volturi, or simply rebel against them. As long as Aro had Chelsea though, Jane and Alec would always remain loyal to him. Unbeknownst to everyone else however, he had a plan B. Should Chelsea's power for whatever reason had no effect on the two any longer. He would personally end the both of them.


End file.
